Griffin
Griffins are noble-looking creatures possessing the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. It is theorized that they arose from some strange bird, mutated by the effects of the Rift, that was able to adapt to this world and has since propagated. The griffin is attracted to bright objects and habitually hoards treasures and gold. Ever vigilant, a griffin will react to even the slightest sound and are sensitive to any nearby presence, so do not let your guard down just because the beast appears to be asleep. Griffins’ wings can also become electrically charged when flying through the sky, allowing them to employ lightning attacks. Griffins have relatively high intelligence for a magical beast and are different from those creatures that act impulsively on instinct alone. This is why griffins have been respected as noble creatures since ancient times. Even in the present day, the image of a griffin is often emblazoned upon swords and armor and used in the standards of knights. Griffins are not particularly quarrelsome or aggressive and they hunt primarily for food, not sport. They pose little threat to beasts which are not among their prey. That is, as long as you do not attempt to steal their treasure. Tactics *Bows, and ranged magic's are the best way to damage it while its in the air. If hit with enough fire damage, or if its wings are shot, it'll come down. *Like many of the bosses, climbing the creatures gives you a good advantage. Hit the head for critical damage. *Fire will do continuous damage to it, and if enough damage is done to its wings, it won't fly again. *It possesses a bite attack that really stings. *For Archer users, firing a single whirling/piercing oil arrow followed by a blast arrow to the wings will ignite the creature very fast, dropping it to the ground. *Your Warrior or Fighter class Pawns may launch you off the blade of his or h er Shields to try and grab onto the Griffin while it is flying. *Once the Griffin is dropped to the ground, Fire Weapon Spells used in conjunction with Mystic Knights Skill Ruinous Sigil causes massive damage, killing it quickly, *Kill the Griffin quickly before Night falls, if you don't it might fly off and the next time you see it will be at full health. Information and Stats Griffins can be found randomly through the land, usually close to Gran Soren, but they are not hostile. They will come down and grab an Ox, then promptly fly away. It is possible to kill them here, but you wont receive the "Ambush!" quest you typically get when facing boss monsters. In fact, the only outright hostile Griffin is the one at Bluemoon Tower. General Info *Post Game Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post-Dragon Trivia *The Griffin's electrically charged wings, maybe a reference to the game Final Fantasy X, where there is a roc (a giant bird) enemy, called a Zu. Zu also have very similar, electrically charged plumage, under their wings. They too, will occasionally make use of them, however, they allow the Zu to create a super sonic effect that knocks all characters back, dealing damage, rather than with ligthning. Actually the plumage is almost identical, the glowing effect and the colours used, are almost the same. Gallery griffin1.jpg griffin2.jpg griffin3.jpg griffin4.jpg griffin5.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters